Rippleheart
Rippleheart is a long-furred, broad shouldered, muscular gray tabby tom with rippling stripes and blue eyes. History :Ripplekit is born to Ivycloud and Foxfire. He is an only kit, and his closest friend is Runningkit in the nursery. They are apprenticed together, with Rippleheart to Otterstar and Runningkit to Birdflower. Ripplepaw trains hard under Otterstar, proud to have the Clan leader as his mentor. He practices during night too, eager to please his mentor. When Runningpaw finds out about this, he berates Ripplepaw so loudly that the entire Clan hears. Ripplepaw stops practicing at night, and Runningpaw promises to train with him more often. Birdflower and Otterstar arrange this so the two work hard together. :They are given their warrior names together, Runningflame and Rippleheart. Showing the same resolve and valor when they were apprentices, they work hard to earn the definition of a "warrior." Unfortunately, their pair of parents die by a sickness that plagued the camp. The two cats bond more in their shared grief. They notice Dapplewing, realizing how neglected she is by her family. Rippleheart makes an effort to become good friends with the tortoiseshell warrior, and he is pleasantly surprised by what a loyal and courageous warrior she is. He works hard to dispel the rumors of her, but to no avail. :He mourns Otterstar when he dies. When Dapplestar becomes leader, Rippleheart serves her as a senior warrior, alongside Runningflame, Rowanshade, Shimmerwing, and eventually Shellfall. :Although he respects his new leader, Rippleheart shows hesitation to Dapplestar's attack plan when their patrol is cornered in thickets underneath a raging storm, surrounded by rogues that double their numbers. Dapplestar decides on a counter offensive, and attacks. She wins the battle, leaving Rippleheart more in awe of her than ever. :Rippleheart cheers for Shellpaw when he is made a warrior, Shellfall, and shows no anger that he instantly is welcomed as one of Dapplestar's most respected warriors. Rippleheart's friendship with the young tom deepens as the two serve Dapplestar. When Dapplestar decides to revamp her army for more victories, she makes her most trusted warriors commanders. Each cat - Dapplestar, Rippleheart, Runningflame, Rowanshade, Shimmerwing, and Shellfall have a regiment. Dapplestar trusts each cat to lead their own regiments, but reminds them that, in the end, they all fight for RiverClan. :When Shellfall is injured by a ShadowClan cat and nears the verge of death, Rippleheart sits with him every night, waiting for him to recover. He is surprised but relieved when Shellfall heals, believing that he was genuinely going to die. :Rippleheart gains an apprentice, Icepaw. He trains her alongside Rushfire and his apprentice, Echopaw. He is surprised when Echopaw accidentally claws her sister during training. Dapplestar emerges and asks the two to leave, and later, Rippleheart finds out that Echopaw was exiled. Uneasy at this piece of information, Rippleheart pushes it aside and continues to train Icepaw until she gets her warrior name, Iceshine. :Rippleheart is then awarded with another apprentice, Petalpaw. However, one day, he finds Petalpaw's bloodied body in the forest. Outraged, Rippleheart brings his apprentice's body to camp and demands to know who did this. Dapplestar feigns surprise, although she was behind it this entire time, infuriating Petalpaw's friend, Icepaw. She reassures Rippleheart that the murderer will be found, and Rippleheart volunteers to search for the murderer himself. Dapplestar assigns the task to Icepaw, the ShadowClan hostage. Eventually, Rippleheart is provided with the information that a ShadowClan cat did that, and he instantly ensures his support for an invasion of ShadowClan land. :After Dapplestar disappears in a roaring inferno after being confronted by Shimmerwing, Shellfall is outraged at this and declares Shimmerwing an enemy of Dapplestar, no matter how close the two were. Rippleheart finds out about this, and gathers Runningflame and Rowanshade together. All three agree that even though Dapplestar's tactics were inhumane and gruesome and she had turned into a tyrant, they were still loyal to the warrior code, and Shimmerwing had killed her own leader. :Rippleheart follows Shellfall, as his heart is tied to the warrior code and he feels it is his duty to avenge his leader, which the popular belief is that she was killed by her own deputy. On the fateful rainy day, Shellfall's warriors outnumber Shimmerwing's greatly, but Shimmerwing still fights. Rippleheart throws himself into the fray, and is appalled when Swiftcloud betrays Shellfall and brings reinforcements from the other Clans. :Shellfall takes the remainder of his troops that are still living back to RiverClan's camp. He pleads with them to surrender, but they deny. Shellfall pleads again, and Rippleheart finally understands that Shellfall cannot die, not in RiverClan's camp. He urges Shellfall to go on, and Shellfall shakes loose a tuft of mottled fur from his shoulders. He tells Rippleheart to give it to Shimmerwing in a sign of surrender. :Rippleheart obeys, and under the cloak of night, the few remnants of the battle patrol leave to confront Shimmerwing, while Shellfall disappears. Shimmerwing is shocked when she sees what remains of Shellfall's troops, and almost attacks until Rippleheart drops the tuft of fur and explains to her that Shellfall surrenders. Shimmerwing asks what happened to Shellfall, but his cats refuse to answer. Rippleheart declares his loyalty to Shimmerwing, and proves this by continuing to serve RiverClan, despite his feelings on what had happened. :Because they were Dapplestar's senior warriors and had fought for Shellfall, Rippleheart, Runningflame, and Rowanshade are treated like outsiders in the Clan, despite their previous positions. This frustrates Rippleheart to no end, but he knows he must work for their trust again, even though he believes that fighting for his leader was right, even though Dapplestar's actions were to be condemned. When he is told the truth about Petalpaw's death, he breaks down, blaming himself. :He falls in love with Darkshadow, realizing that his duties as a senior warrior should not get in the way of his personal life. Darkshadow becomes pregnant with his kits, much to Rippleheart's happiness. Runningflame assures him he will make a great father. Personality :Rippleheart is one of RiverClan's most respected warriors, and an inner part of Dapplestar's circle. He is cool, calm, and composed, and works hard to serve RiverClan, putting his loyalty above everything. He is one of the most powerful warriors in RiverClan, and does not hesitate to use that to his advantage when confronting warriors from other Clans. He has a soft spot for apprentices and kits, despite his gruff exterior. Quotes Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy